richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen and Heather
.]]The conflict between Gwen and Heather has become one of, if not the most legendary feuds in the entire Total Drama franchise. It has been an epic clash of personalities that saw both girls causing each other physical, mental, spiritual, and emotional harm the likes of which no one has ever seen and may never see again. In an interesting twist of fate, the rivalry had caused them to switch social roles as Heather went from a self-proclaimed popular girl to the most despised human being around while Gwen went from being a general loner to having left Camp Wawanakwa with arguably the greatest set of friendships. Overview Total Drama Island Very early in Total Drama Island, it was quite apparent that Gwen and Heather would have trouble ever getting along. Heather's snobbish approach saw her looking down at the perceived "weird goth girl" in Gwen. An otherwise general dislike that would slowly begin to form as a result of Gwen wanting no part of being considered a lackey to Heather when the latter declared herself team captain of the Screaming Gophers in the talent contest. Purely out of spite, Heather had Lindsay steal Gwen's diary and read it out loud during the talent contest, revealing Gwen's crush on Trent. After Heather used her alliance and bribery to avoid getting voted off, Gwen retaliated by dumping Harold's red ant farm all over Heather while she was asleep, causing her to run out screaming into the night. For a while, Heather would mock Gwen at every turn while Gwen simply turned a blind eye and went about her own way. This changed when the two were forced to partner together in the first of a series of challenges based around trust. As Gwen would scale a mountain side, Heather would be responsible for ensuring Gwen did not fall all the way back down. After accidentally dropping Gwen once, Heather would later pull the rope hard enough to rip Gwen's skirt off, revealing her underwear to the world. Gwen still managed to finish the challenge, but she would not forgive Heather for her actions. Gwen and LeShawna, and later Bridgette, formed a friendship and an alliance out of their mutual hatred for Heather, standing up to her when she attempted to throw her authoritative weight around as she pleased. The rivalry reached its peak during a scavenger hunt for treasure chests around the island. Gwen finally managed to muster the courage to kiss Trent, signifying her intent to start a relationship. Heather witnessed this and set about destroying the relationship out of spite and to leave Gwen vulnerable for easy pickings. Heather was nearly successful through a carefully crafted scheme in which she tried to convince Trent that Gwen's feelings for him were not true and kissed him in front of Gwen without him realizing it. Once everyone realized that they had been duped by Heather, it was too late. Heather had invincibility, and an impassioned speech by LeShawna earlier resulted in nearly everyone voting Trent off for what they thought of as his breaking Gwen's heart. While Gwen and Trent were able to make amends, it lit a fire under Gwen to bring Heather down once and for all. After countless challenges where one thing after another enabled Heather to escape elimination, as well as the two being forced to partner up, Gwen finally got her opportunity in the last challenge before the finale. The two, along with Owen, had to participate in a series of dares conjured by the eliminated campers. To refuse would mean automatic elimination, though they could pass the dare off to another camper or use a freebie soda earned through taking a dare initially given. Gwen and Heather would constantly pass their dares onto one another while Owen would willingly take his dares. Sensing things could keep going for a long while, Gwen convinced Owen to team up with her to take Heather out and he agreed, giving her half of his massive amount of freebies. Gwen and Owen would pass on all dares onto Heather while using freebies whenever she tried to pass some onto them until it finally came to a dare by Lindsay that required the person to have their head shaved that Gwen passed onto Heather. Heather's initial refusal by kicking the electric shaver out of Chef Hatchet's hand resulted in an automatic elimination despite the shaver falling back down, thus removing an excessive amount of her hair. A triumph for Gwen as it ultimately destroyed Heather's ambitions and embarrassed her in the process. Total Drama Academy When the original twenty-two contestants were called back to the show and attend Richmore Academy for two years, Gwen and Heather showed little sign of dropping their hatred for one another. Heather was appalled that Gwen got to have her own room while she was assigned to share one with Eva at Riker Hall. Furthermore, she was aghast that Gwen and Trent's relationship have became as popular as it was, in disbelief that any one could like the "weird goth girl." Gwen would continue on her own way, mocking Heather every now and then whenever the mood pleased her. Adding insult to injury, the decorations of the living space that Gwen supervised included a case on the wall where various wigs that Heather had apparently wore hung. Heather demanded to know how Gwen got hold of them, but she gleefully replied that she would never tell. Since they were in different class groups, they did not have a whole lot of interaction with one another. They did have one major confrontation in Torture Chamber of Love in the Week 4 Challenge Night that pitted Gwen and Trent against the make-shift pairing of Heather and Ezekiel. Heather would ask Gwen questions to which for every lie Gwen told Trent would be shocked. Heather attempted to make Gwen feel uncomfortable with revealing and embarrassing questions, but Gwen managed to keep her head and answer truthfully with carefully chosen words on her way to a perfect score. When it was the boys turn, Ezekiel expressed a great deal of nervousness and fibbed numerous times, causing Heather to be shocked. While Heather yelled at Ezekiel, Gwen retorted back at her in defending him. Gwen and Trent would tie with Katie and Noah in winning the challenge while Heather and Ezekiel ended up being the losers. Trivia * This conflict was arguably the biggest in Total Drama Island. * This conflict is related to Heather and LeShawna's conflict. Category:Conflicts Category:Interaction